Call You Mine, Zitao
by FleursLove
Summary: Kris yang suka mengganggu Zitao. Dan Zitao yang sering diganggu oleh Kris. Special ulang tahun, Yipan.. KrisTao in The House .. Slight ChanBaek.. DONT LIKE DONT READ! Songfict


**Tittle : Call You Mine, Zitao**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Panda Zitao**

**- Dragon Kris**

**Support Cast :**

**- Baekkie & Yeollie**

**Pairings : TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao**

**Length : Oneshoot, Songfict**

**Genre : Molla~ Tentukan sendiiri..**

**Rating : T *Aman *plak***

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**NB : Playing : Call You Mine – Jeff Bernard :D Tapi Lirik Girlnya diganti jadi Boy.. kekekeke.. :3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Reading_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me explain, the vision in my brain**

Close my lids and see you, then I get an eye strain

Then the migraine, as I enchain my melody

Me spend the week like my name is Jake Sully

I could be the kid and you can be karate

You could be my Angie and I could be your Brad Pitt

Fill me up like a cup poured in the coffee

I don't really mind just know that you got me

**.**

"Argh! Bisakah kau tidak mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi?!" Bentak seorang pria manis pada sosok pria di hadapannya. Yang dibentak pun hanya mampu mengembangkan senyumnya seperti orang idiot, membuat pria manis itu menghembuskan nafas dan memijat pelipisnya, pusing.

.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, Zitao." Ucap pria yang dibentak tadi sambil berusaha memegang pundak pria manis yang dipanggil 'Zitao' itu. Zitao dengan kasar menepis tangan pria itu.

.

"Oh my—Kris! Aku sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun bulan lalu. Dan, ya Tuhan, siapa yang berani mengganggu diriku, sih? Jika ada yang berani macam-macam pun, sudah aku pastikan orang itu akan masuk, ya, minimal rumah sakit." Tegas Zitao membuat Kris—pria yang dibentak itu—menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti.

.

Ya, memang harus ia akui, jika pria manis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah seorang ahli wushu. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya, pria yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu sudah berlatih wushu sejak ia kecil. Jadi, ya, ia memang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi ya—tetap saja ia mengkhawatirkan pria manis itu.

.

"Iya, aku tahu, Zitao. Aku tahu kau ahli wushu, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana jika yang menyerangmu adalah seorang hantu. Bukankah—hmmh—" Zitao membekap mulut Kris dengan satu tangannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam. "Demi Tuhan, Kris. Bisakah kau tidak membahas hantu saat ini?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar, ketakutan. Kris menganggukan kepalanya, paham. Dan dengan segera Zitao melepaskan bekapannya. Namun, tak lama berselang.

.

"Zitao! Awas dibelakangmu—" pekik Kris dengan ekspresi sehorror mungkin.

.

Dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Zitao langsung berhamburan ke dalam pelukan Kris. Dan tentu saja Kris menerimanya dengan sukarela.

.

"Ha—hantunya sudah pergi kan, Kris?" tanya Zitao dengan nada ketakutan yang kentara. Namun dengan santainya, Kris tersenyum dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kontan saja, Zitao langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung Kris.

.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Zitao menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Membuat Kris mau tidak mau semakin tertawa kencang. Dengan segera Zitao mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya. "Kau menyebalkan! Kau pasti mengerjaiku lagi! Dasar brengsek!" maki Tao.

.

"Hahaha.. Kau itu—auchh..—Hey! Zitao, kau mau kemana?" seru Kris saat melihat Zitao mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi dirinya sambil sesekali mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Setelah sebelumnya menendang kaki Kris dengan sangat keras.

.

Zitao tidak menjawab, malah sekarang ia menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencoba mengabaikan seruan Kris yang saat ini tengah mengejarnya sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.

.

"Tao! Hey! Tunggu aku!"

.

"Tidak dengar. Tidak dengar."

.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya, lalu tak lama sebuah seringai muncul di paras tampannya. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang tengah ia rencanakan. Dan tanpa buang waktu, ia segera berlari menuju ke arah Zitao; mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada kakinya akibat tendangan Zitao yang cukup keras. Dan—

.

**Hup!**

.

—Dengan mudah Kris mengangkat tubuh Zitao dan menggendongnya ala pengantin.

.

Zitao terkejut. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika kau merasakan kedua kakimu tidak lagi berpijak pada bumi. Mengetahui siapa pelakunya, dengan cepat Zitao memukul-mukul pundak Kris seraya meneriakan sumpah serapah. "Turunkan aku, brengsek! Turunkan aku sekarang! Atau kau terima akibatnya, bajingan!" ancam Tao.

.

Dan—

.

**BRUGH**

.

Zitao terjatuh dengan elitnya. Tentu saja itu akibat Kris—dengan sengaja—melepaskan gendongannya, ya, walaupun ia tidak tega sebenarnya.

.

"A—KAU! DASAR BRENGSEK KAU! KENAPA KAU MENJATUHKAN KU?!" Teriak Tao membuat Kris hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya, _baby~_" Ujar Kris sambil bersiul.

.

Wajah Zitao memerah dengan sempurna, bukan karena ia malu, hanya saja, ketika ia mendengar kata _'baby'_ itu, rasanya jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

.

"Mau aku bantu untuk berdiri, sayang?" Kris kini mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum geli. Namun dengan cepat Zitao menepis uluran tangan itu dengan kasar. "Tidak. Terima kasih." Ketus Zitao.

.

Zitao kemudian bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di celananya. Sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan karena, well, ia terjatuh cukup keras tadi. 'Dasar sialan!' maki Zitao dalam hati.

.

"Sakit kah?" tanya Kris dengan nada cemas ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Zitao. Zitao yang mendengarnya hanya menatap tajam Kris lalu mendengus sebal. 'Sudah tahu sakit, masih bertanya. Idiot!'

.

"Tidak. Itu belum seberapa." Ucap Zitao tegas, ya, walaupun dalam hati ia ingin sekali berteriak sakit. Namun, di hadapan Kris, ia harus menjaga harga dirinya.

.

Kris yang mendengar jawaban Zitao hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, antara paham dan ya, entahlah.

.

Zitao lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Kris yang tadi sedang melamun, entah apa itu, segera berjalan menyusul Zitao. Mengekori Zitao kemanapun ia pergi. Ya, persis seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti kemanapun tuannya pergi.

.

"Kau ingin kemana, Zitao?" tanya Kris begitu berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Zitao.

.

Zitao yang mengetahui siapa yang berada disampingnya hanya mampu mendengus pelan. "Toilet." Jawab Zitao singkat.

.

"Oh."

.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya ketika ia menyadari jika Kris juga ingin ikut masuk ke dalam toilet.

.

Mendengar itu, Kris hanya mengembangkan senyum idiotnya. "Tentu saja untuk menjagamu." Ucap Kris mantap.

.

Zitao memutar bola matanya malas begitu mendengar jawaban dari Kris. "_Whatever."_

_._

Dan setelahnya Zitao berserta Kris masuk ke dalam toilet bersama-sama.

.

Dan.. tak lama berselang..

.

"KRIS BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU INGIN LAKUKAN, HAH?"

.

Terdengar suara teriakan Zitao memenuhi toilet tersebut. Dan, well, entah apa yang dilakukan Kris pada Zitao. Hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

**About not too long ago, I woke up feeling kind of blue (So I)**

Picked up my phone and I decided that I hit up you (So then)

We talked for a little while, ask me if I could roll through (So we)

Met up, got food, and we spent time till the night was through

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Halo."_

Terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Kris terkejut bukan main ketika orang itu menjawab panggilannya. Kris berusaha mencubiti pipinya sendiri ketika mendengar suara orang itu. Ya, sekedar memastikan jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

_"Jika kau tidak ingin berbicara, lebih baik aku tutup—"_

"Ja—jangan! Tunggu! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." jawab Kris gelagapan. Ia masih tidak percaya jika, ya, Zitao mengangkat panggilannya. Karena selama ini, Zitao selalu saja mengabaikan segala macam pesan singkat dan telepon darinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Zitao begitu tidak menyukai dirinya.

_"Baiklah. Kalau begitu segera bicarakan. Aku ingin tidur."_

Kris semakin gugup mendengar ucapan Zitao. 'Bagaimana ini? Dia sudah ingin tidur.'

_"KRIS! Jika kau tidak berbicara sekarang juga, aku matikan saja samb—" _

"Maukahkaumakanmalamdengankumalamini?" Kris mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dan bisa dipastikan jika Zitao yang berada di seberang sana tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

_"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Bisa kau ulangi?"_

Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar, lalu menghela nafas berkali-kali. Bohong jika ia mengatakan jika ia tidak gugup. Setelah berhasil memantapkan hatinya. Kris mengulangi kembali ucapannya.

"Eum, maukah kau.. makan malam denganku malam ini?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban sedikit pun dari Zitao. Kris benar-benar takut jika, ya, Zitao menolak permintaannya. Atau kemungkinan terburuk jika Zitao akan menjauhinya setelah ini. 'Apa dia ketiduran, ya?'

Terdengar hembusan nafas di seberang sana, membuat Kris menyadari jika Zitao masih terjaga. Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar takut jika—

_"Aku tunggu kau di Café dekat rumahku satu jam dari sekarang. Dan jangan sampai telat. Atau kau harus mentraktirku sesuka hatiku."_

Kris hampir saja berteriak ketika mendengar jawaban dari Zitao, jika ia tidak ingat ada saudara sepupunya di kamar. "Ba—baiklah. Kita bertemu disana, satu jam lagi. Dan tenang saja. Aku pasti tepat waktu." Ujar Kris sambil berusaha tetap terdengar tenang.

_"Hm.. baiklah, aku bersiap-siap dulu. Sampai jumpa."_

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan setelah sambungannya benar-benar terputus. Kris berjingkrak-jingkrak riang diatas kasurnya. Seperti—seorang wanita saja. Ia mendekap ponselnya lalu menciumi ponselnya dengan brutal. Siapa sangka jika Zitao akan menerima permintaannya tersebut.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ZITAO, YOU'RE MINE! MINE!"_**

.

**DUAKH!**

.

Sebuah bantal menghantam telak wajah tampan Kris. Membuat Kris menatap tajam sang pelaku, namun sang pelaku malah membalas menatap tajam Kris. "Kau berisik sekali, idiot! Sudah jam berapa ini, hah? Kau kira di kamar ini hanya ada dirimu saja, heh?" maki sang sepupu.

Kris yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. _"Oh, Shut up, Park Chanyeol!"_

Sang sepupu, Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kris lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sebelumnya. Tidur. Sambil menggumamkan kata-kata makian untuk sepupu tercintanya itu.

Kris yang melihat jika sepupunya itu sudah tertidur kembali, segera menepuk keningnya pelan. Astaga, ia akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat dari sekarang. Dan setelah itu, Kris pun segera bersiap-siap. Ia memilah-milah pakaian yang pantas dan terlihat cocok untuk dirinya.

_"Perfect!"_

Kris memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia membayangkan jika Zitao akan terpesona melihat penampilannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, Wu Yifan. Kau pasti bisa!"

Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan mengangkatnya ke atas. "Semangat, Kris!"

Dan setelah itu, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Menuju Café dimana Zitao tengah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" tanya Kris begitu sampai di hadapan Zitao. Zitao yang baru menyadari kedatangan Kris, mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Dua menit lagi, sebenarnya. _Well_, harus ku akui kau tepat waktu juga. Jadi—ada apa kau mengajak ku makan malam? Dan, jika aku tidak salah lihat sekarang ini, sudah—pukul sepuluh malam. Otakmu sedang tidak bermasalah kan, Kris?" cerocos Zitao panjang lebar, membuat Kris hanya mampu membuka dan menutup kembali mulutnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Zitao terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan Zitao. Membuat ia dengan leluasa memandangi, serta mengagumi paras cantik Zitao.

.

"Sebenarnya—" Jeda. Kris sibuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat. "Sebenarnya, tadi aku juga sudah tidur. Namun, tak lama kemudian, aku terbangun. Dan, yang ada di dalam kepalaku saat itu, adalah bayangan dirimu."

Zitao mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar penjelasan dari Kris. Ia ingin membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, namun dengan cepat Kris memotongnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat itu. Hingga akhirnya aku menghubungi dirimu. Awalnya, aku mengira kau tidak akan menjawab panggilanku;seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi, sepertinya dugaanku kali ini salah. Ternyata—kau menjawab panggilanku."

"Lalu?" Zitao kini menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, dan menatap Kris dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat.

"Lalu, ya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku, eum.. mengajak mu keluar untuk makan malam." kembali jeda. Kris kini menatap lekat iris kelam Zitao, membuat rona merah samar muncul di permukaan wajah cantik Zitao. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau menerima ajakanku." Bisik Kris di akhir, namun Zitao masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu.. Aku.. Itu.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku itu.. Aku tidak tega jika harus menolak ajakanmu. Kau pasti akan menangis jika aku menolak ajakanmu. Iya, kan?"

Kris terdiam. Ia tidak menyadari jika kini Zitao tengah bergerak gelisah di duduknya. Zitao berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia yang hampir saja menangis, ketika mendengar Kris mengajaknya keluar untuk makan malam. Namun, tetap saja gengsinya lebih tinggi daripada perasaannya sendiri.

"Ah, jadi begitu ya. Jadi kau terpaksa menerima ajakanku?" Terdengar nada kecewa yang kentara dari setiap kalimat yang diajukan oleh Kris.

"Ti—tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku tidak terpaksa. Aku malah senang karena kau mengajakku kel—" Ups, Zitao segera memukul bibirnya sendiri karena sudah berani lancang mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia berusaha memastikan jika telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Apa yang—"

"Ah! Pelayan! Aku ingin memesan." Ujar Zitao sambil melambaikan tangan pada pelayan yang sedang berdiri di dekat kasir.

"Zitao, kau belum—"

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" oh, sial sekali nasibmu Kris. Kris menatap tajam pelayan yang memotong ucapannya itu.

"Aku, eum, segelas cappuccino dan cheese cake saja." Zitao tersenyum manis pada pelayan pria itu dan kontan sang pelayan tersipu malu karenanya.

"Ehem—Aku juga ingin memesan. Kurasa sebaiknya kau mencatat pesananku, bukannya menatap dia seperti itu." ujar Kris sebal dan menatap tidak suka kepada pelayan pria itu.

"Ma—maaf, Tuan. Anda ingin memesan apa?" Pelayan pria itu menatap Kris dengan takut-takut.

"Sama seperti dia saja."

"Ba-baik.. Mohon ditunggu untuk pesanannya." Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu beranjak dari meja Kris dan juga Zitao.

Kris menatap pelayan pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. 'Berani-beraninya dia tersipu malu seperti itu terhadap milikku.' Eh? Milikmu? Zitao belum punya ikatan apapun dengan mu Kris. Sadarlah..

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau menakutinya kau tahu." Ucap Zitao, membuat Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Zitao.

"Aku tidak suka dia menatapmu seperti itu. Apalagi sampai tersipu malu. Hah~ apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau itu milik—" Ups. Kris langsung menampar wajahnya begitu ia menyadari jika ia hampir saja keceplosan. 'Dasar mulut, bodoh!'

"Aku? Aku kenapa? Tahu apa? Aku milik siapa? Apa—"

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanan kalian." Sang pelayan pria itu segera meletakkan pesanan Zitao dan juga Kris di atas meja lalu tersenyum dengan manis. "Selamat menikmati." Setelah itu, sang pelayan pria segera beranjak dari meja Zitao dan juga Kris. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Entah kenapa suasana berubah menjadi sangat canggung semenjak ucapan 'bodoh' Kris tadi.

Oh, Kris Wu, Wu Yifan, Li Jiaheng. Kau beruntung sekali karena pelayan itu sudah menyelamatkanmu dari pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin kau jawab sekarang. Kau harus berterima kasih kepada pelayan pria itu, Kris.

"E—ehem. Bagaimana kalau kita makan kuenya sekarang? Dan setelah itu aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Kris berusaha untuk memecah keheningan.

"Uhm. Yeah.. Ayo kita makan saja." Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Nah, mari makaaaaaaann.." Ucap Zitao dengan nada riang. Cheese cake. Oh, ya. Lihat saja binar matanya yang semakin cerah itu.

Mau tak mau Kris mengulum senyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Tao. Ah ya, ini salah satu alasan Kris menyukai Tao. Moodnya yang mudah berubah dalam hitungan detik.

Kris hanya diam memandangi Zitao yang asyik melahap sepotong demi sepotong cheese cake miliknya. Ia menatap taat setiap inchi paras manis Zitao. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan karena sudah menciptakan makhluk seindah dirinya.

"..Kris. Yifan! Hey!"

Kris tersentak kaget mendengar seruan dari Tao. "A—apa?" Oh, rupanya sedari tadi dia asyik melamun dan menatap Zitao tanpa menyadari jika Zitao kini memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Bisa kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? Kau terlihat—"

Jeda.

"—menyeramkan. Seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup."

"Uhu—uhuk!" Membuat Kris yang sedang meminum cappuccino miliknya tersedak begitu mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat Zitao.

"Aa-apa terlihat seperti itu? Maafkan aku." Kris menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Ia benar-benar merasa malu karena Zitao memergokinya seperti itu.

Zitao menghela nafas dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi, makan. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Ok."

Dan setelah itu. Kembali keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan pisau untuk mengiris kue yang terdengar menghiasi suasana hening diantara mereka.

Kris kembali mencuri pandang ke arah Zitao. Ia tersenyum manis saat Zitao tengah berusaha memasukkan potongan terakhir kuenya ke dalam mulut. Dengan cekatan ia meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan memotret Zitao. berusaha untuk mengabadikan setiap momentnya.

Zitao masih tidak menyadari ketika Kris terus menerus menjadikannya objek untuk dipoto. Ia baru menyadari ketika ia melihat Kris tidak bergeming sambil tetap mengarahkan ponsel milik Kris ke arahnya.

Kris tersentak kaget ketika ia mendapati Zitao tengah menatapnya lurus dari kamera ponselnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menurunkan ponselnya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan?

"Hapus!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hapus foto-fotoku yang tadi kau ambil."

Kris terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak rela jika harus menghapus foto-foto Zitao begitu saja. Ya, walaupun ia memiliki banyak foto-foto Zitao di laptop kesayangannya; yang tentu saja semua itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan Zitao.

"Tidak mau."

"Hapus, Kris Wu!"

"Tidak akan."

"Kau—" Zitao sedikit berdiri dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Berusaha untuk meraih dan mengambil ponsel Kris yang tengah Kris genggam. Tentu saja Kris tidak mau menyerahkannya begitu saja.

"Hapus foto-foto ku, Kris. Kau lancang sekali mengambil fotoku tanpa ijin." Zitao berusaha untuk menggapai ponsel Kris. Namun Kris sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya agar jauh dari jangkauan Zitao.

"Jadi, jika aku meminta ijin padamu. Apa kau akan membiarkan ku dengan sukarela untuk mengambil fotomu?" kini Kris memamerkan senyum kemenangan ketika ia melihat Zitao terdiam dan menghentikan aksinya. Bahkan kini Kris dengan sangat perlahan memajukan kembali tubuhnya, dan membiarkan wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Zitao.

Wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak sepuluh senti sekarang. Kris menatap langsung kedua manik mata kelam milik Zitao. Membuat sang pemilik merona merah karenanya. Zitao bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di wajahnya. Zitao ingin mundur, namun Kris dengan cekatan menahan pergerakan Zitao dengan memegang erat pergelangan tangan Zitao.

"Katakan padaku. Apakah jika aku meminta ijin padamu. Kau akan membiarkanku memotret dirimu sesuka hatiku?"

"A-aku..—"

"Hmm? Jawab aku, Zitao."

Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat kedua iris kelam Zitao terbuka dengan lebar. Ia terkejut. Tentu saja. Namun dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh.

"Aku pulang. Terima kasih atas traktirannya. Selamat malam."

Dengan segera Zitao berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa Zitao beranjak dari meja mereka, setengah berlari malahan. Meninggalkan Kris yang duduk seorang diri di kursinya. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Ha ha ha.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Kris? Kau terlihat bodoh. Kau hanya membuat ia akan membencimu. Bodoh kau, Wu Yifan."

Kris tertawa dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia menertawakan tindakan bodohnya. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya? Berusaha untuk mencium Zitao? Astaga, ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras sepertinya.

"Arghh.. kau bodoh, Kris!"

.

.

.

.

.

**I remember this night we had, outside on the grass us two (We were)**

Gazin' at stars who smiled as my eyes only turned towards you (I knew)

There was no one else I needed and my love's never felt this way (I wasn't)

Too sure if you would mind I was nervous but I had to say

.

.

.

.

Kris menduga setelah kejadian itu Zitao akan menjauh dirinya. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya, sungguh di luar perkiraan Kris. Zitao masih bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya. Membentak-bentak Kris jika ia menggoda pemuda panda itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Zitao membiarkan Kris mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ke perpustakaan. Satu meja saat mereka tengah makan siang di kantin. Atau seperti saat ini. Tiduran beralaskan rumput hijau sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahui tempat seindah ini." Ucap Kris sambil melirik sekilas pada Zitao yang tengah asyik memejamkan kedua matanya.

Angin malam berhembus dengan lembut. Cuaca dan langit malam ini benar-benar begitu cerah. Dan Zitao menyukainya.

Kedua iris kelam itu terbuka dan kini memandangi langit malam sambil tersenyum manis. "Sahabatku yang memberitahukan tempat ini. Dan ini merupakan tempat favoriteku. Disini sangat tenang. Dan aku menyukainya."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Benar-benar indah. Seindah orang yang tengah tiduran di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih indah dari ini." Kini Kris mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap ke samping, menatap Zitao.

Zitao tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Kris. "Sesuatu yang lebih indah dari ini? Yang benar saja. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari langit malam yang bertaburan bintang seperti—"

Kedua bola mata Zitao membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat wajah Kris tepat di atas wajahnya. Kris meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan Zitao. Berusaha untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Kris memandangi dengan intens wajah Zitao yang berada di bawahnya. Ia masih duduk. Di samping Zitao. Namun, ia seperti tengah memenjarakan Zitao, tidak ingin jika Zitao lari begitu saja.

Zitao tercekat. Tentu saja. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apalagi Kris menatapnya dalam seperti itu. Ia—benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku tengah memandangnya sekarang. Ia lebih indah dari langit malam bertaburan bintang sekalipun. Zitao. Huang Zitao, kau sangat indah. Aku menyukaimu."

Dan, detik berikutnya. Yang Zitao rasakan adalah bibir tebal dan basah milik Kris. Zitao tidak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kris. Bahkan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ciuman mereka menjadi lebih dalam dan menuntut. Langit malam itu. Menjadi saksi ciuman pertama mereka. Dan—pernyataan cinta dari Kris kepada Zitao.

Tautan itu terlepas. Menyisakan benang saliva yang panjang. Wajah Zitao merona merah. Itu—ciuman pertamanya. Dan, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia membiarkan Kris menciumnya seperti itu.

"Zitao, aku—"

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Maafkan aku."

Dan setelah itu, Zitao mendorong dengan kasar Kris, membuat Kris sedikit terjungkal karenanya. Zitao berlari. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia mampu. Meninggalkan Kris yang diam mematung karena tidak menduga jika Zitao akan bereaksi seperti itu.

Meninggalkan Kris untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini, terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

**_"Maafkan aku."_**

"Kau.. menolakku kan, Zitao?"

Menyisakan seulas senyuman pahit di paras tampan Kris.

.

.

"Ha ha ha.. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kris Wu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover**

Call you my one and only boy

(Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby

You're the only one who runs my world

Boy can I, call you mine, you and me, happily, by my side

Through day and night, let it be known, that you're my own

Boy can I, call you mine, you and me, happily, by my side

Through day and night, let it be known, that you're my own  


.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar empat bulan semenjak kejadian itu. Kris dan Zitao saling menghindar satu sama lain. Apabila keduanya tak sengaja berpapasan, mereka akan berpura-pura seperti tidak melihat apapun. Hubungan keduanya benar-benar merenggang semenjak 'insiden' Kris mencium Zitao.

Sebenarnya Kris tersiksa bila tidak mengganggu Zitao atau berada di sekitar Zitao sedetik pun. Namun, apa boleh buat, Kris merasa jika ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dan Zitao membencinya. Namun, di satu sisi. Zitao, sebenarnya menghindar dari Kris bukan karena ia membenci Kris. Ia.. hanya tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menatap wajah Kris setelah kejadian itu.

Sejak kejadian itu, yang ada di dalam pikiran adalah bayangan Kris. Zitao berusaha untuk menepis dan menyakinkan jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Kris. Namun, semakin lama, perasaan itu semakin menyiksanya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa jika ia mengatakan ia.. tidak menyukai Kris. Ya, mungkin hanya dalam tahap suka. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu. Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin kuat.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, kita baru akan menyadari betapa kita membutuhkan orang itu jika orang itu telah meninggalkan kita. Dan, ya, itu yang dialami oleh Zitao.

Ia menjadi sangat hampa. Tidak ada Kris yang membuatnya berteriak marah dan kesal. Tidak ada Kris yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Tidak ada Kris yang selalu mengganggunya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Tidak ada—

"Zitao. Kau melamun lagi." Baekhyun—sahabat Zitao— menjentik-jentikan jarinya di depan wajah Zitao.

Zitao yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya mampu menghela nafas, membuat sahabatnya itu menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Ini bukan seperti dirimu, Zitao."

Lagi-lagi hanya helaan nafas dari Zitao yang menjadi jawaban untuk Baekhyun, membuat sang sahabat itu gemas bukan main.

"Apa karena Kris?"

Pertanyaan dari Baekhyun itu sukses membuat Tao mendelik pada pria manis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka berusia lima tahun. Namun, bukannya menjawab, Zitao kembali menghela nafas dan kini ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluknya dengan erat. Well, saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di rumah Zitao. Atau tepatnya di kamar sang panda manis itu.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar pusing dengan tingkah Zitao yang sungguh sangat berbeda belakangan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan juga Kris? Belakangan ini ia tidak pernah mengganggumu. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Zitao tersentak, kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Apakah ia harus mengatakan pada sahabat baiknya itu? Tanpa sadar Zitao mengigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada bantal tersebut.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'

Baekhyun menarik bantal yang tengah di peluk oleh Zitao, membuat pria manis itu terkejut karenanya. "Zitao, katakan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian berdua? Kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi, Tao." Baekhyun kini menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menatap Zitao dengan kalut.

Zitao kini memainkan ujung bajunya. Bola matanya kembali bergerak tak menentu. "Itu—akumenjauhinyakarenaiamenciumkudanakurasaakus udahjatuhcintapadanya." Ujar Tao dalam satu tarikan nafas. Membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga lebar karena tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sudah di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Tao—"

"Dia menciumku, Baekhyun. MENCIUMKU! DAN AKU MEMBALASNYA! ASTAGA~! AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA KARENA MENCINTAI DIRINYA!" jerit Zitao sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu membuka dan menutup kembali mulutnya sambil berulang kali mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau tadi apa dengan Kris, Tao? Dia menciummu? Kapan? Dan—astaga! Kenapa baru menceritakannya sekarang, Zitao? Astaga! Demi Tuhan, Zitao!"

Kini giliran Zitao yang menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Apakah dia mengatakan jika dia menyukaimu? Apakah dia mengatakan jika kau itu sangat indah? Apakah—hmphh.."

Zitao segera menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca.

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu semua, hyung?" desis Zitao dan menatap horror pada Baekhyun.

Dan kini giliran Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan. 'Gawat. Aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Maafkan aku, Kris, Chanyeol.'

"Baekkie, jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh, Kris? Atau kau mengetahui sesuatu dan menyembunyikannya dariku selama ini, uh?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Ia—sekarang bingung harus menjawab apa. 'Maafkan aku.' Ia lalu menberi tanda kepada Zitao agar melepaskan bekapannya. Dan dengan cepat Zitao menarik tangannya dan kini melipatnya di dada. Matanya penuh dengan tuntutan. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan penasaran bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa mengetahui semuanya, padahal ia belum menceritakan sedikit pun padanya.

"Sebenarnya—" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berulang kali, berusaha memantapkan hatinya. "Sebenarnya, Kris melakukan itu semua karena ide dariku dan juga sepupunya Chanyeol. Oh, kau pasti lupa siapa Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun begitu melihat kedua alis Zitao yang bertautan begitu mendengar nama yang asing di telinganya.

"Chanyeol itu sepupu Kris. Dia—eum, well, mengejar-ngejarku sebenarnya. Namun, ya, aku masih ragu—eh? Kenapa jadi aku jadi cerita padamu. Lupakan." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan wajahnya merona merah karena mengingat tentang sosok Chanyeol itu.

"Kris, sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu. Hanya saja—ya, dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Maka dari itu dia terus menjahili dan mengganggumu. Namun, percayalah. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

Zitao terdiam, berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Merasa jika Zitao tidak akan memotong ucapannya, Baekhyun segera melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Dan, dia selalu meminta saran padaku dan juga Chanyeol. Cara untuk mengungkapkan perasannya. Dan, kebetulan kau mengajaknya pergi ke tempat itu. Dan—selanjutnya kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu jika ia seberani dan senekat itu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Zitao."

Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dan menatap Zitao yang kini semakin bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Baekhyun takut jika Zitao, malah semakin membenci Kris setelah ini. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan Baekhyun. Zitao segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Baekkie. Kau pernah cerita jika Kris berulang tahun bulan November, kan? Bisa kau beritahu aku kapan tepatnya ia berulang tahun?"

"E-eh? Enam. Kris berulang tahun tanggal enam. Dan—astaga!" Baekhyun menepuk keningnya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Zitao! Hari ini Kris berulang tahun!" seru Baekhyun panik membuat Zitao ikut panik karenanya.

"A—apa? Bagaimana ini?" bisik Zitao sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya. Dan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dompet dan jaket di atas mejanya dan berlari keluar kamar, tidak menghiraukan sedikit pun teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

Zitao segera berlari keluar rumah. Tujuannya hanya satu. Mencari kado yang tepat untuk Kris. Belum terlambat juga kan jika ia mengucapkannya hari ini. Dan beruntung hari masih siang, jadi ia tidak perlu bingung harus mencari toko mana yang masih buka.

Zitao terus berlari menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Beruntung rumahnya tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Nafasnya terngengah-engah. Ia mengusap dadanya, berusaha untuk menstabilkan kembali nafasnya. Dan setelah kembali normal. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri area perberlanjaan itu.

"Tidak."

"Yang ini juga tidak."

"Tidak. Tidak. Masa aku memberikannya kado boneka."

"Eum.."

Langkah Zitao terhenti tepat di sebuah toko aksesoris. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat toko itu. "Eum, ku rasa ia mempunyai selera yang sama denganku." Dan dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris bergerak gelisah. Sedari tadi ia terus saja mondar mandir di tengah keramaian taman. Pasalnya, setengah jam yang lalu ia mendapat telepon dari Zitao, yang mengatakan jika Zitao ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera menyetujuinya dan mereka berdua membuat janji di tengah taman ini.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman. Berharap agar bisa melihat sosok yang tengah ia tunggu. Tidak mungkin kan Zitao membohongi dirinya. Dengan cepat Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak. Zitao bukan orang yang seperti itu.'

**PUK**

Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuat Kris terlonjak kaget karenanya. Dengan segera ia membalikkan badannya dan yang ia lihat adalah wajah orang yang sedari tadi tengah ia tunggu.

Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Memastikan jika yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya adalah benar-benar seorang Huang Zitao. bahkan ia sampai menampar wajahnya berulang kali, untuk memastikan jika ia sedang tidak berkhayal atau bermimpi. Dan berujung ia meringis kesakitan karenanya.

Zitao terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Kris, membuat Kris yakin jika ia pasti sedang berkhayal. Namun baru saja ia ingin menampar kembali wajahnya, suara jernih nan indah milik Zitao menghentikan keinginannya.

"Ini benar-benar aku, Kris. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi." Zitao tersenyum manis dan menatapnya dengan tatapan teduhnya. Membuat jantung Kris berdebar tak menentu karenanya.

"Be—benarkah? Benarkah ini dirimu?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyentuh wajah Zitao, namun dengan segera ia menarik kembali tangannya. Tetapi, ia terkejut ketika ia merasakan jika Zitao menahan tangannya dan membawanya ke wajah Zitao.

Dapat Kris rasakan permukaan kulit pipi Zitao yang halus di telapak tangannya. Kris kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Lihat. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Kau dapat menyentuhku, kan?" Zitao kembali tersenyum dengan manis. Membuat Kris gemas ingin mengecup bibirnya. Tapi, ia takut jika Zitao akan menjauhinya lagi.

"E—ehem. _By the way,_ ada keperluan apa kau—eum, mencariku?"

Kedua mata Zitao kembali melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Ia kembali tersenyum manis ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris, Zitao menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru muda. Tidak ada hiasan apapun diatasnya. Namun, Kris tahu apa maksudnya.

Dengan gemetaran Kris mengambilnya dari tangan Zitao. "Ini—Hey, Zitao! Kau ingin kemana?" seru Kris ketika ia melihat Zitao melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari dirinya.

Namun, Zitao tidak membalikkan badannya sedikit pun. Apakah Zitao masih marah padanya? Lalu, apa artinya ia memberikannya kado seperti ini?

Setelah merasa Zitao benar-benar mengabaikannya, dengan perlahan ia membuka bungkus kado tersebut. Dan hal yang menyapanya pertama kali ada selembar kertas ucapan tulisan tangan Zitao.

**_Hey, Kau pasti sudah membukanya sekarang. Dan, ya, ini kado dariku untukmu._**

**_Aku tahu memang kadoku mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya._**

**_Aku tahu jika mungkin kadoku ini sangatlah sederhana._**

**_Tapi, ku harap kau menyukainya. J_**

**_Selamat ulang tahun, Wu Yifan._**

**_Semoga kau selalu diberkati oleh Tuhan._**

**_Semoga kau sehat selalu._**

**_Terima kasih kau telah hadir dalam kehidupanku._**

**_Terima kasih karena kau sering menggangguku, sehingga, ya, kehidupanku menjadi lebih berwarna karenanya._**

**_Dan terima kasih sudah menyukaiku._**

**_Maafkan atas sikapku belakangan ini._**

**_Aku hanya.. tidak tahu harus berbuat atau bersikap seperti apa bila berhadapan denganmu._**

**_Dan, yeah. Harus aku akui, aku kehilanganmu._**

**_Bolehkan aku mengatakan jika aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?_**

**_Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya._**

**_Aku tahu jika kau pasti sudah membenciku._**

**_Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya sekali ini saja._**

**_Aku.. mencintaimu, Wu Yifan._**

**_PS : Aku mempunyai pasangannya. Dan, ku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan itu._**

Setelah membaca surat dari Zitao, dengan segera Kris membuka kotak lain yang ada di dalam kotak itu, kali ini lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

Dan—di dalam sana, ada sebuah kalung berbentuk separuh hati. Dan juga satu gelang mutiara berwarna putih.

Ketika ia mengetahui apa isi di dalamnya, dengan segera Kris mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Zitao.

Matanya, menangkap objek tersebut. Di sana, di dekat air mancur. Tengah berdiri Huang Zitao sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Kris segera memakaikan kalung serta gelang tersebut ke leher serta pergelangan tangannya, tangan kanannya.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, semakin lama semakin lebar. Dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berlari ke arah Zitao yang masih tersenyum manis.

Bahkan ia tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatannya ketika ia sudah hampir sampai di hadapan Zitao. ia segera menerjang Zitao, membuat keduanya terjatuh ke dalam kolam air mancur.

Zitao menumpukan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, begitu pula dengan Kris yang berada di atas Zitao, berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan Zitao. "Aduh! Argh! Kau bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Brengsek! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah? Maki Zitao karena ketika ia terjatuh tadi Kris menimpa dirinya.

Kris yang mendengar caci dan makian dari Zitao hanya tertawa geli karenanya. Inilah Zitao yang sesungguhnya. Zitao yang suka berkata kasar padanya dan membentak dirinya. Namun, seketika keduanya terdiam. Ketika menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka berdua. Zitao yang berada di bawah Kris dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap intens satu sama lain. Berusaha untuk menyelami pribadi satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang kau tulis itu?"

"A—apa?"

"Katakan, Zitao. Katakan padaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu," Kris mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Zitao.

Mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun orang-orang yang kini asyik memperhatikan dan memandangi mereka berdua. Zitao dan Kris, sama-sama ingin memastikan perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku—mencintaimu, Kris. Aku—hmphh."

Detik itu juga, Kris langsung mengunci bibir Zitao dengan bibirnya. Tidak ada perasaan menuntut sedikit pun. Tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Hanya ada rasa cinta yang begitu dalam yang akhirnya terbalaskan juga.

Zitao memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris dan menikmati serta membalas kecupan Kris. Hingga akhirnya Kris melepaskan tautan mereka berdua, dan menatap Zitao dengan binar kebahagiaan tercermin dengan jelas di kedua manik kecoklatan miliknya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Zitao."

"Sama-sama, Yifan."

"E—eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai jika kau menyebut nama asliku."

"Yifan. Yifan. Yifan. Yi—hmmph.."

Kris kembali mencium bibir Zitao, membuat Zitao membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Namun, itu hanya beberapa detik, karena Kris segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Jangan memancingku. Aku jadi membayangkan jika kau menyebutkan namaku ketika kau berada di bawahku."

Perkataan ambigu dari Kris sukses membuat Zitao bingung karenanya. Zitao memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang—ukh sungguh sangat menggemaskan menurut Kris. "Apa maksud—HEY! YA! KRIS WU! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Kini Zitao memukul-mukul Kris secara brutal, karena tanpa aba-aba sedikit pun Kris langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menggendong Zitao ala pengantin.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kolam air mancur itu sambil bersiul senang. Mengabaikan fakta jika saat ini, orang yang tengah di gendongnya berteriak untuk minta diturunkan.

"Kris! Demi Tuhan! Turunkan aku sekarang. Atau—"

**Glup**

Zitao menelan liurnya dengan sangat berat ketika melihat Kris tersenyum dengan sangat—manis. Eum, mungkin menyeringai tepatnya.

"Atau apa, sayang~? Kau ingin ku jatuhkan lagi?"

Dengan cepat Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya dan kini malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris, memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat Kris tersenyum puas karenanya.

"Eum, Kris. Kita mau kemana? Pakaian kita basah seperti ini. Aku harus pulang ke rumah, Kris. Dingin."

Kris menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan tak lama sebuah sen—er, seringai menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Akan aku antar kau pulang ke rumah. Mobilku ada di dekat sini."

Zitao menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia menarik kembali semua kelegaanya itu.

"Pulang ke rumahku. Dan—"

.

.

.

.

.

"—Aku akan meng'hangatkan'mu sesampainya di rumah. Tenang saja."

Dan setelah itu, Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil bersenandung kecil. Mengabaikan Zitao yang kini mulai berontak dan protes. Mengabaikan segala makian dan sumpah serapah dari Zitao.

.

.

**.**

**Meanwhile..**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya ketika ia melihat aksi teriak dan pukul memukul Zitao pada Kris. Begitu pula dengan pria tinggi di sampingnya yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan Kris dan juga Zitao dari kejauhan. Ya, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol—sepupu Kris—sedari tadi memperhatikan segala kegiatan Kris dan juga Zitao. hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika keduanya kembali salah paham dan saling marahan lagi. Namun, ternyata semua di luar dugaan mereka berdua.

"Sepupumu benar-benar, pervert. Apa-apaan itu. Dia mencium Zitao di tempat umum seperti ini." Desis Baekhun, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia senekat itu. Ya, cinta benar-benar ajaib." Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sendiri. Mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun yang menganggapnya aneh.

"Sepertinya Zitao tidak akan pulang ke rumah hari ini."

Ucapan dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol horror. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat ini." Chanyeol memperlihatkan pesan singkat dari Kris yang berisi. 'Kau menginap saja di rumah Baekhyun. Jangan pulang ke rumah sampai aku memberikan kabar padamu!'

Baekhyun kembali menepuk keningnya. "Astaga! Sepertinya aku sudah salah mempercayakan Zitao pada Kris. Aku harus segera menyusul mereka." Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk mengejar Kris dan Zitao. namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika ia merasakan jika kali kakinya tidak menginjak tanah sedikitpun. Chanyeol—menggendongnya.

"Sudahlah. Daripada mengganggu mereka. Lebih baik kita pulang. Aku lapar. Kau bisa masak kan? Buatkan aku makan, ok? Tenang saja, Kris tidak akan berlaku kasar pada Zitao." ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau diam karenanya. Dan setelah itu, ia pasrah ketika Chanyeol membawanya kembali pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YUHUUUUU~~ FLEURS IS BACK BACK BACK~! #dancesherlockbarengjjong #salahfokus**

**Saya kembali dengan ff gajeness. Tadinya berniat buat nyepam banyak ff.. tapi apa daya.. satu aja kelarnya lama.. -_- maafkan saia... ;A;**

**HAPPY BDAY TO OUR BELOVED DUIZHANG~! Maafkan fansmu yang satu ini. Sering menistakanmu. Tapi aku sayang pake banget kok ama kamu. #kedipgaje #salahfokus**

**Semoga makin langgeng ama baby panda, Zitao.**

**Semoga cepet punya anak ama Zitao #amin**

**Dan..~~ aku menyayangimuu~~ #muntahseember**

**And, hope you like it guys~**

**Mind to review? :D**


End file.
